This proposal requests support from the BRS Shared Instrument Program for automated peptide synthesis instrumentation which will be used in the development of a "new generation" of antibody reagents which can specifically identify individual proteins. These reagents are powerful tools which will be used in molecular studies of such fundamental biological phenomena as control of the immune response, coordinate gene regulation, tissue specific gene expression, gene regulation during development, viral replication, oncogenesis, hormonal regulation, chemical carcinogenesis and protein synthesis in eukaryotes. The instrumentation will advance the development of molecularly rational therapies in the treatment of various diseases such as cancer, autoimmune diseases and viral infections.